Not an Ordinary Feel
by Gyuya0206
Summary: Sebuah perasaan yang terpendam lama, merasa harus diungkapkan. Namun sebuah realita menunjukkan bahwa rasa yang samapun belum tentu akan berakhir bersama. /AU/ Shortfict/ Sai, Hinata, Naruto, Ino/Dari Riwonnie untuk Riwonnie.


**_Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, nor even wish._**

* * *

 _Rasa ini datang karena biasanya diriku bersamamu. Namun ini bukanlah rasa yang biasa._

 _._

 _._

(Hinata)

Kita berteman. Tentu saja. Tak ada yang memungkirinya jika pada kenyataannya kita selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama di kala istirahat jam kuliah. Meski hanya sekedar berbincang ringan sesama teman lainnya dan makan bersama di kantin kampus. Bedanya, kita lebih sering bertemu di luar kampus hanya untuk berbagi cerita. Walau lebih banyak kau yang selalu memulai dengan mengirim pesan singkat untuk mengajak bertemu. Di tempat biasa. Selalu kata itu yang diselipkan pada pesan singkat yang kau kirim.

"Kau terlambat lagi," kata yang tidak pernah absen setiap kami berjanji untuk bertemu. Kata yang tak juga ampuh mengubah kebiasaannya untuk disiplin waktu.

"Maaf," cengiran kecil selalu mengiringi permohonan maafnya yang sudah kebal menghiasi gendang telingaku.

"Sekarang apa lagi?" mengabaikan cengiran yang belum pudar dari wajahnya. Aku langsung menanyakan maksud dari ajakannya untuk bertemu.

"Kau terlalu peka. Tidakkah kau ingin mempersilahkanku minum terlebih dulu sekedar melegakan dahaga," ujarnya memelas.

Melihat tampang memelasnya membuatku tak tega. Aku mengangguk. Dia meneguk minuman yang telah kupesan sebelumnya hingga kandas. Tentu saja aku tahu apa yang dia suka. Ini contoh kecil dari biasanya kami sering bersama.

"Dia menolak lagi. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku mengajak Ino bertemu orang tuaku. Ia harus menemui Kakashi _sensei_ untuk mengajukan proposal tesisnya. Apa dia sesibuk itu? Aku saja masih bisa meluangkan waktu senggang. Sampai untuk bertemu denganku saja dia tak punya waktu," ujar pria yang mulai bercerita panjang lebar tanpa jeda.

Shimura Sai. Pria dengan segala kesempurnaan yang melekat pada dirinya. Postur tubuh tinggi tegap idaman setiap wanita. Paras tampan tanpa cela bak pangeran dalam kisah dongeng penghantar tidur. Tumbuh dengan kekayaan yang tak cukup ditakar dengan digit angka pada mesin penghitung. Tak membuat seorang pewaris tunggal _Shimura Corp_ sombong karenanya. Dia bersikap sopan dan ramah pada setiap orang. Menambah nilai lebih yang dimilikinya. Tak ayal membuat para wanita diam – diam bahkan terang – terangan melirik kagum pada Sai. Sekaligus membuat iri pria yang jelas kalah olehnya.

Aku juga tak pernah menduga bisa akrab dan sedekat ini dengannya. Hubungan pertemanan yang dekat terjalin sejak berada di satu fakultas _Sains_ berlanjut hingga kami berdua mendapat beasiswa _magister_. Menjadikan diriku tempat pertamanya untuk berkeluh kesah. Apalagi mengenai kisah asmaranya dengan sang kekasih, Yamanaka Ino. Mahasiswi fakultas kedokteran yang juga sedang menyelesaikan pendidikan _magister_ nya di kampus yang sama dengan kami berdua.

"Mungkin dia memang sedang sibuk. Harusnya kau lebih mengerti. Dia juga pasti ingin mengenal keluargamu," saran biasa yang selalu kukatakan untuk menenangkan hati Sai.

"Tapi ini bukan yang pertama. Dia pasti punya banyak alasan. Aku merasa dia tidak serius menjalani hubungan ini," ujarnya berargumen.

Hubungan keduanya sudah berjalan selama satu tahun memasuki tahun kedua. Cukup dewasa bagi keduanya untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Mengingat usia ke - 27 tahun yang disandang keduanya, cukup mapan untuk menikah.

"Lalu kau ingin bagaimana?"

"Aku ingin yang biasa," ujar Sai tegas yang justru membuatku bingung. "Aku ingin yang biasa berada di sisiku. Biasa dengan segala kekurangan yang ada pada diriku. Biasa dengan sikap egoisku yang kadang datang di waktu yang tak tepat. Biasa dengan sikap manjaku yang kadang menyebalkan. Biasa mendengarkan cerita yang tak menentu akhirnya seperti apa," lanjut Sai dengan pikiran yang menerawang.

Aku terkekeh pelan, menyaksikan sikap sok puitisnya –lagi. "Kau bukan menjalani hubungan dengan Ino selama sebulan tapi dalam hitungan tahun. Apa dia masih belum bisa membiasakan diri dengan itu semua. Tidak mungkin rasanya kalian bisa bertahan hingga hari ini."

Sai membalas dengan gumaman tak jelas. Dia bersandar lemas pada kursi. Menegakkan punggungnya lalu memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia melihatku dengan cara tatapannya seperti ini. Ada apa? Apa aku salah dalam memilih kata?

"Kau benar. Tapi ada satu hal yang tak kutemukan ada padanya. Ino tak membiasakan diri menjadikan hubungan kami sebagai prioritas utama," aku memiringkan kepala tak mengerti. Pria ini seringkali menunjukkan sifat sensitifnya. Sifat sentimen yang kadang membuatku bingung bersikap seperti apa menanggapinya.

"Kau terlalu sensitif untuk ukuran pria." komentarku yang dibalas kerucutan tak terima pada bibirnya. "Jangan mengharap Ino saja yang membiasakan diri untukmu. Kau juga harus biasa untuk mengerti dirinya. Mengerti dengan apa yang menjadi prioritas utamanya kini. Aku yakin Ino juga berharap lebih dalam hubungan kalian. Hanya saja dia harus memprioritaskan tesisnya lebih dulu."

Aku hampir tergelak dalam hati. Begitu mulus ucapan yang kuberikan untuk Sai. Andai saja tujuan hidupku lainnya semulus kalimat yang terangkai sempurna dari mulut ini. Memang lidah tak bertulang. Tujuan untuk menggapai cintaku saja begitu terjal. Bukan halangan dari orang lain melainkan perang batin yang harus kuhadapi. Melawan egoku untuk memilikinya. Memiliki pria yang sedang kalut dan kacau dengan pikirannya. Apa impianku terlampau tinggi? Menyadari status sosial kami yang berbeda membuatku enggan meluapkan rasa suka ini. Rasa yang lebih dari sekedar teman. Rasa yang mati – matian kutahan sejak pertama kali melihatnya saat masa orientasi di awal memasuki kampus baru. Sesuatu berbeda berdebar kencang di sini. Organ vital yang berada di balik dada bagian kiriku. Mampu membuatku salah tingkah di depannya.

Di tahun ketiga, aku sudah tak cukup kuat memendamnya sendiri. Memberanikan diri mengutarakan rasa ini untuknya. Dia menemuiku sebelum aku mencarinya. Dia begitu gembira saat itu. Tak sabar membagi kabar bahagianya untuk diriku, tapi bukan kabar itu yang ingin kudengar. Ia baru saja resmi menjadi kekasih amanaka Ino. Beberapa menit sebelum aku sempat menyatakannya. Aku hanya tersenyum tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun. Tersenyum getir dalam hati menertawakan kekalahanku.

Setelahnya aku mencoba mengubur rasa ini. Tak ada lagi yang ingin kuperjuangkan. Tak mungkin aku berupaya memisahkan mereka yang tentu saja berbeda level denganku yang hanya dari kalangan biasa. Mereka begitu serasi, tak pantas bila harus disandingkan denganku. Bergelar sebagai temannya, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Tak perlu dia tahu tentang rasa yang kupendam sendiri.

Ponselku yang tergeletak di atas meja berdering nyaring. Memecahkan keheningan di antara kami. Satu pesan masuk dari seseorang yang telah membuat janji denganku. Tengah menunggu di tempat yang kami janjikan. Aku masih sibuk mengetik balasan pesan, memberitahu jika aku akan tiba beberapa menit lagi.

"Aku tak bisa," desis Sai tapi masih terdengar jelas di telingaku. Aku memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tas selempang lalu melempar pandangan pada Sai yang masih menatapku intens.

"Aku tak bisa terbiasa menjadi diriku sendiri di depannya. Aku mencobanya, tetap saja tak bisa. Aku tak bisa menjadi lepas seperti aku bersamamu," aku tertegun mendengarnya. "Aku mulai terbiasa menyukaimu."

Aku terkejut bukan kepalang mendengar pengakuannya. Mataku membola kaget. "Aku mulai terbiasa dengan hadirnya kau di sisiku. Terbiasa dengan kau yang menjadi pendengar dan penasihat setiaku. Aku mulai menyukainya,"tak ada kebohongan yang kutangkap dari kedua manik matanya.

"Sai," nafasku tercekat karenanya. Aku bingung. _Kenapa_? Kenapa bukan dari dulu? Aku menggeleng pelan. "Maaf."

Aku bangkit dari dudukku. Bergerak meninggalkannya yang masih terdiam memandangku. "Aku harus pergi. Kau hanya perlu membuatnya menjadi biasa. Cobalah bersabar," hanya senyuman tulus yang dapat kuberikan untuknya.

Teman yang tetap menjadi teman. Sudah terlambat untuk mengubahnya. Jika saja kau belum bersama Ino, aku dengan lantang mengaku menyukaimu juga. Tapi kini ceritanya berbeda. Aku harus pergi menemui seseorang yang sedang menungguku. Seseorang yang dua bulan ini berhasil mengisi ruang kosong di hidupku. Menggantikan dirimu yang sulit kujangkau. Tidak mudah memang, namun sebisa mungkin aku akan mencoba membiasakan hatiku untuk pria dengan segala kekonyolannya. Uzumaki Naruto.

 _Kita akan menentukan akhir cerita ini dengan bahagia meski bukan kita yang bersama. Aku akan menemukannya meski bukan dirimu. Kuharap kau pun begitu._

* * *

S **aya perlu memberitahu kalau fanfict ini bukan milik saya (Udah ketahuan kan dari gaya bahasanya). Ini dibuat oleh salah satu _mate_ sekaligus teman debat saya dengan nama jeng jeng jeng...Riwonnie.**

 **Dia gak punya akun di FFN, dan hampir gak pernah nulis lagi (Padahal karyanya oke juga ya). Karya ini yang paling saya suka darinya –mengingat hampir semua karyanya gak ada yang selesai #LirikRiwonnie. Saya Up ini atas izinnya, juga antusiasnya yang bikin saya mau nabok (Dia gak bakal berani bales) kkk.**

 **Kesulitan dalam mengedit fanfict ini terletak pada karakter-karakternya. Cast aslinya Siwon, Donghae dari Super Junior, dengan OC sebagai karakter ceweknya. Jadi pemilihan cast di Naruto cukup membuat saya bingung.**

 **Kisah ini selesai sampai di sini ya. Kecuali Riwonnie si bawel memutuskan untuk buat sequelnya #Ngarep.**

 **P.S: Tolong review, supaya dia jadi semangat.**

 **Salam _High five_ dari kita berdua.**

 **Gyuya0206 & Riwonnie.**


End file.
